


you can never go back, but you can always come home by lovepeaceohana [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, おおかみこどもの雨と雪 | Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki | The Wolf Children Ame and Yuki
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of you can never go back, but you can always come home by lovepeaceohana read by Rhea314</p><p>Summary: Yuki sets off to make a new life for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can never go back, but you can always come home by lovepeaceohana [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can never go back, but you can always come home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844773) by [lovepeaceohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovepeaceohana/pseuds/lovepeaceohana). 



 

 **Title** : you can never go back, but you can always come home  
**Author** : lovepeaceohana  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Wolf Children, Kiki’s Delivery Service  
**Character** : Kiki, Yuki  
**Rating** : General audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : Yuki sets off to make a new life for herself.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2844773)  
**Length** 0:14:28  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/you%20can%20never%20go%20back,%20but%20you%20can%20always%20come%20home%20by%20lovepeaceohana.mp3.zip)


End file.
